Yet Another Government Secret
by Coughie
Summary: The Mad Dog Project attacks the Lone Dog team and Lily is captured; An old friend returns.


YET ANOTHER GOVERNMENT SECRET  
  
This story takes place two weeks after Another Government secret  
  
SETTING: Lone Dog's Lair (Girls Bunks, Late Night)  
Lily, Taffy (in regular form), and Jem (in regular form) are sleeping in their beds. Lily is rolling  
around and barking in her sleep.  
  
  
  
The vision is through Lily's eyes. She is a puppy. Someone is holding down her down. Lily is  
struggling. Something is put around her eyes to keep them open. Then a laser beam is pointed  
in one of her eyes  
  
  
  
Lily wakes up in a cold sweat. She had that dream for as long as she can remember.   
  
SETTING: Abandoned Army base in New Mexico  
The Dogs Against Humans (DAH) is setting up shop at their new base. They recruited several  
dogs since their last encounter with the Road Rover, Strayers, and Lone Dog team. Most of  
them were street dogs that were abandoned by their owners and others were mistreated. All of  
them were seeking revenge.  
  
FETCH  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, YELLING)  
Hurry now. I want our base ready at 100 hours in three days.  
  
A female Welsh springer spaniel cano-sapien comes up to Fetch.  
  
FIORI  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, ARMY VOICE)  
Fetch. You called me, sir.  
  
FETCH  
(BLUNT)  
I have a mission for you, Fiori.  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR (NEXT MORNING, COMPUTER ROOM)  
Rebel was watching Tasha on the computer.  
  
TASHA  
(CANADIAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
I found more on the government program before the DAH happened.  
  
REBEL  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, INTERESTED)  
What you do you get?  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
What I found was the government called the program, Project Mad Dog. All the dogs in the  
program were born in government owned puppy mills in Canada, US, and the UK. All the dogs  
were given to civilian owners. Then after a few years they would take them back for training.  
  
REBEL  
(CONFUSED)  
What about the wolves and other wild dogs?  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
Raised in captivity by civilians then put in enclosures in the wild.  
  
REBEL  
(QUESTIONING)  
Any dogs we know on the list?  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
Yes. Your whole family is on the list. So is mine. All my sisters were at the horrid place. They  
now work for your evil brother, Fetch.  
  
REBEL  
(GROWLS)  
Don't remind me about what Fetch has become. He is worst than Muzzle.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
He really that bad, huh.  
  
Rebel glares at her.  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
Chase's mother is on the list but Chase isn't. Here is something, Drifter, your old friend is on the  
list.  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?!  
  
Tasha clicks on Drifter's file.  
  
Name: Drifter  
Barcode: 69828124375  
Current Status: Captured, being rehabilitated  
Background: Classified  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh, my, god. He is alive.  
  
TASHA  
(UPSET)  
Bad news, Rebel.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
What?  
  
TASHA  
(UPSET)  
There is a file on you. Detailing your past and your work.  
  
Rebel looks at the file.  
  
REBEL  
(UPSET)  
Oh no. This is bad, very bad. If the Road Rovers find and read this files, they will find out my  
secret.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
Not to mention you can't do that write down reverse joke anymore because they will think you  
are one of the Mad Dog Project soldiers.  
  
REBEL  
(DEPRESSED)  
The same with you and the others; what I want to know is how do they know where we were.  
  
TASHA  
(DEPRESSED)  
Implants.  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
What?  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
On another file, it said implants were inserted in us when we were born. They were designed to  
be like homing beacons and take vital readings.  
  
REBEL  
(YELLING)  
That goes against everything I stand for.  
  
TASHA  
(COMPLAINING)  
Well I have some in my body too. It's sick.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUATERS (RESEARCH ROOM)  
This room in the Road Rover headquarters is an office/lab. A member from every Road Rover  
team works there. Currently Colleen, Diamond, Manic, Angel, and Duke are working there.  
Manic just found out about the implants.  
  
MANIC  
(CRYING)  
Can you get them out please?!  
  
COLLEEN  
(COAXING)  
We will. We need to see what they are. They may help find the others like you.  
  
Duke gets a smile on his face.  
  
DUKE  
(HAPPY)  
Well, well, well.  
  
KARA  
(CONFUSED)  
What is it, Duke?  
  
DUKE  
(EXPLAINING)  
Remember that Rebel fella that we see at Mollie's once in a while.  
  
ANGEL  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, what about him?  
  
DUKE  
(HAPPY)  
He is on the list and look what he does for a living.  
  
All the others in the room crowd around Duke's computer.  
  
DIAMOND  
(READING FROM SCREEN)  
He destroys animal testing labs. Boy does that sound familiar.  
  
KARA  
(BLUNT)  
That is similar to Lone Dog's style.  
  
ANGEL  
(BLUNT)  
I will go get Lone Dog's file.  
  
Angel goes into the filing cabinet and takes out Lone Dog's two-inch thick file.  
  
DUKE  
(BLUNT)  
The government file lists what labs he was destroyed.  
  
Angel takes a booklet from the folder.  
  
ANGEL  
(BLUNT)  
Here are the Lone Dog sightings.  
  
As they compare the files their eyes go wider and wider. Duke smiles.  
  
DUKE  
(HAPPY)  
I guess we found Lone Dog.  
  
COLLEEN  
(HAPPY)  
I'll go tell Master.  
  
SETTING: Secret Location  
The Founders of Project Mad Dog are having a meeting. All their faces are in the shadows.  
  
MAN 1  
(CALM, TOUGH)  
Fetch must be exterminated. He is growing more powerful by the day.  
  
FEMALE 1  
(CONCERNED)  
What should we do?  
  
MAN 2  
(DEMANDING)  
How about calling all the soldiers to active duty?  
  
MAN 1  
(AGREEING)  
Good idea.  
  
FEMALE 2  
(OBEYING)  
I will contact them all.  
  
SETTING: Various scenes across US, Canada, and UK.  
Dogs were leaving their homes and climbing into trucks.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are the dogs that finished their training. *  
  
SETTING: SECRET LOCATION  
Same as before  
  
FEMALE 1  
(CONCERNED)  
What about the soldiers that went AWOL and now work for the Road Rovers?  
  
MALE 1  
(DEMANDING)  
I want them stunned and brought to the base alive.  
  
SETTING: THE DOG HOUSE  
The Dog House is a pub for Cano-sapiens, Felo-Sapiens, and humans. There is a bar at the back,  
tables and chairs in the centre, a stage in the front-center of the pub. There are several pool  
tables, a foosball table, and air hockey table. In a separate section of the building there is arcade.  
The bar is owned by one of Rebel's good friends, Jake (Border Collie). He also lives in the  
hidden community. Bud was the one got him transdogifed.  
  
Rebel, Tasha, and Bud were sitting at the bar talking to Jake.  
  
JAKE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, CONCERNED)  
So are you going underground for a while?  
  
REBEL  
(DEPRESSED)  
Yeah. By now the Rovers would found the truth about me.  
  
JAKE  
(CONCERNED)  
That's too bad.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I am not even safe in my regular form.  
  
BUD  
(SMILES)  
You can't see your girlfriend anymore.  
  
Jake snickers.  
  
REBEL  
(ANNOYED)  
Hey!  
  
The door opens to the pub. XL766 and Duke into the bar. Rebel ignores them.  
  
REBEL  
(THINKING)  
Here we go.  
  
Duke walks up to Rebel with a smile.  
  
DUKE  
(HAPPY)  
Lone Dog, you are under arrest.  
  
REBEL  
(LAUGHING)  
Man, you have gotten weirder than ever, Duke.  
  
XL766  
(SERIOUS)  
Don't make me hurt you, punk. Your friends are coming with us too.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Do you have proof I am Lone Dog?  
  
DUKE  
(BLUNT)  
Your friends; we seen them with Lone Dog and you're with them right now.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
So they are my friends. That doesn't prove anything.  
  
BUD  
(LAUGHING)  
We are just here for a quiet drink. That guy, Lone Dog, you can't be serious.  
  
Bud, Tasha, and Jake laugh.  
  
XL766  
(SERIOUS)  
The government file we found on you matches the file on Lone Dog.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Computers mess up.  
  
Suddenly windows break through out the bar. Smoke pours in. Rebel, Bud, Tasha, Jake, XL766,  
and Duke start coughing the choking.  
  
JAKE  
(SCARED)  
What the Hell?!  
  
TASHA  
(SCARED)  
What's going on?  
  
REBEL  
(SERIOUS)  
We got to get out of here!  
  
XL766  
(ANNOYED)  
No duh!  
  
Rebel opens the door and exited first.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE THE DOG HOUSE  
Smoke pours out of the open door Rebel looks out and sees a dozen soldiers pointing their guns  
at Rebel.  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh shit!!!  
  
SOLDIER 1  
(DEMANDING)  
Surrender, Subject 056  
  
REBEL  
(CONFUSED)  
Huh! I don't know what you talking about.  
  
A large gun is being set up. Rebel signals the others to stay back. Suddenly something hits  
Rebel. It was a large wire net. Seconds later large volts of electricity ran through the net  
stunning him. He fell to the ground Smoke poured from his body.  
  
TASHA  
(SCARED)  
Rebel!!!  
  
Tasha tries to force her way out of the bar to fight the army guys but Bud, XL766, Jake, and  
Duke held her back.  
  
TASHA  
(ANGRY)  
Let me at them. Let me at them.  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
Stay back, Tasha. Do you want the same thing to happen to you?  
  
TASHA  
(ANNOYED)  
No.  
  
XL766  
(COMMANDING)  
So stay back, kid.  
  
DUKE  
(CONFUSED)  
What do they want?  
  
BUD  
(CONFUSED)  
I don't know.  
  
DUKE  
(BLUNT)  
I will signal the Rovers for help.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS (COMMUNICATIONS ROOM)  
There are several computers and monitors in the communications room. There are three Rovers  
working there. (Mazda, Canis, and Trey)  
  
DUKE  
(OVER COMM)  
Duke to Rovers, come in Rovers.  
  
CANIS  
(BLUNT)  
What is it Duke?  
  
DUKE  
(OVER COMM)  
There are soldiers surrounding the Dog House Pub, where we are. We have a cano-sapien down.  
Repeat, Cano-sapien down.  
  
SETTING: DOG HOUSE PUB  
Same as before.  
  
TASHA  
(DEMANDING)  
Tell them not to seen anyone that is on the Mad Dog database.  
  
CANIS  
(OVER COMM)  
What is the problem?  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
I was researching the Mad Dog Project. I was on the inside before DAH took over. The logo on  
the truck and the soldiers is the Mad Dog logo.  
  
DUKE  
(BLUNT)  
I get it now. They are recalling everyone that was part of the program.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
Right on the nose.  
  
DUKE  
(BLUNT)  
You and Rebel are part of it.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
And Bud. Just found out earlier today.  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
Oh great and no one told me.  
  
XL766 looks out at Rebel.  
  
XL766  
(CONCERNED)  
He doesn't look so good.  
  
SETTING: AROUND THE WORLD  
Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, and Shag are called into action.  
  
SETTING RRHQ (Medical Bay)  
Kara is leaving the medical bay and heading to the hanger bay.  
  
SETTING: HANGER BAY  
Kara is entering the Cloud Rover with Colleen and Exile. Hunter, Shag, Blitz, and Muzzle took  
the Street Rover.  
  
SETTING OUTSIDE DOG HOUSE PUB  
The soldiers are still there. When any of them come near Rebel, XL766 would shoot over Rebel  
to scare them away.  
  
XL766  
(BLUNT)  
I'm starting to run out of ammo.  
  
Tasha is on her communicator  
  
TASHA  
(SERIOUS)  
Tasha to base, come in base.  
  
CHASE  
(OVER COMM)  
Chase, Here  
  
TASHA  
(STERN)  
Rebel is down. Don't come here. Get Lily, Taffy, Jesse, and Jem outta there.  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR  
Lily is playing with Jem, while Jesse and Taffy are sleeping.  
  
CHASE  
(SERIOUS)  
We got evacuate.  
  
LILY  
(CONFUSED)  
Why?  
  
CHASE  
(BLUNT)  
Tasha said we are in danger here.  
  
LILY  
(BLUNT)  
Then lets go.  
  
SETTING: HANGER BAY  
Lily and Chase are loading the dirt bike and motorcycle into the van along with Lily's major  
inventions. Chase typed in a code on a secret panel and the transdogifers lower into the ground.  
Then the cano-sapiens and dog get into the van and drove off.  
  
SETTING: DOG HOUSE PUB  
Muzzle is keeping the soldiers back while Kara and Colleen check out Rebel.  
  
KARA  
(SERIOUS)  
This is no good. Definitely not good. He is not breathing well and his heart rate is lower than  
normal. The burns are bad.  
  
BUD  
(CONCERNED)  
What are you going to do?  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
He needs serious medical treatment, which we can only provide at RRHQ.  
  
Kara and Exile get a stretcher from the Cloud Rover. Then lay Rebel on top of it.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
I'm going with him.  
  
XL766  
(CONFUSED)  
Where did the collie mutt go?  
  
SETTING: SIDE PARKING LOT  
Tasha and Jake are moving Rebel and Bud's Cyclborgs into a storage room.  
  
RED  
(MACHINE VOICE)  
I hope Rebel is okay.  
  
CYCLE  
(MACHINE VOICE)  
So do I.  
  
JAKE  
(EXPLAINING)  
I'm going to look after you two Rebel is better.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
I gotta go. I have to meet up with Chase and Lily at the meeting point.  
  
Tasha gets on Violet, her Cyclborg.  
  
VIOLET  
(FEMALE MACHINE VOICE)  
See ya.  
  
Violet drives off. Duke sees her and he stopped her.  
  
DUKE  
(COMMANDING)  
All right sweetheart, you are not going anywhere.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
I have to meet up with the rest of my unit.  
  
Hunter and Blitz come over.  
  
BLITZ  
(SHOCKED)  
She has a Cyclborg.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Where did you get that?  
  
TASHA  
(ANNOYED)  
I found it. If you don't mind I have to meet up with my unit. The military guys are after them too.  
They don't know about it.  
  
DUKE  
(ANNOYED)  
Let them find out for themselves. You are coming with us.  
  
HUNTER  
(SERIOUS)  
Hold it, Duke. I am the leader here. Her friends are in danger. You and XL766 will go with her.  
  
DUKE  
(WEAK)  
But . . .She . . .  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMAND)  
No buts, Duke.  
  
Hunter turns to XL766.  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMAND)  
And XL766, no killing.  
  
XL766  
(BLUNT)  
Not even a little.  
  
Hunter glares at him.  
  
HUNTER  
(SERIOUS)  
No killing.  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
Tasha is riding Violet while Duke was riding on the back. XL766 was on a Cycle Rover beside  
her.  
  
DUKE  
(ANNOYED)  
If I were leader you will be locked up right now.  
  
TASHA  
(ANNOYED)  
Shut up, Duke.  
  
There is a van in flames ahead and a cano-sapien lying on the ground. Tasha recognized him.  
  
TASHA  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh my god, Chase.  
  
Tasha hopped off Violet and ran over to him. He was passed out. Tasha starts to cry. Duke and  
XL766 come behind her to look. XL766 takes out his communicator.  
  
XL766  
(BLUNT)  
XL766 to base, we have a Cano-sapien down.  
  
SETTING: RRHQ (MEDICAL BAY)  
Chase is wide-awake now. Colleen is wrapping bandages around is wounds and Hubert is  
making a cast for Chase's broken arm. On the bed next to them lay Rebel. He was hooked up to  
an auto breather and a heart monitor. While this going on, Chase tells what happened.  
  
CHASE  
(EXPLAINING)  
An army truck ran the van off the road. When Lily, Taffy, Jesse, Jem, and I got out of the van,  
out of nowhere several Cano-sapiens in army clothes came. They beat the shit out of me and  
captured them. They left me for dead.  
  
COLLEEN  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh my lord. Blimey, that's terrible.  
  
CHASE  
(IN PAIN)  
Ouch. That's too tight.  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Sorry.  
  
Bud looks over at Rebel.  
  
BUD  
(CONFUSED)  
What is weird, this is the first time I seen Rebel have medical treatment.  
  
HUBERT  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean?  
  
CHASE  
(HURT, EXPLAINING)  
When does the thing he does, he was never gotten hurt. Even if the mission is dangerous.  
  
Kara comes into the room to check on Rebel's condition. She is shocked by what she sees.  
  
KARA  
(SHOCKED)  
His burns, they're gone.  
  
BUD  
(SHOCKED)  
What?  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
Huh?  
  
Kara notices Rebel's breathing is back to normal. She takes the breath mask off. Then she takes  
a blood sample.  
  
KARA  
(BLUNT)  
I will go test his blood. Master wants to know what abilities he has.  
  
CHASE  
(HURT)  
I will make this easy for you. Rebel has no super powers.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Then how do you explain his regeneration properties?  
  
Chase and Bud look at each other.  
  
SETTING: CELL   
Lily is waking up. She is on a cold floor. Her usual clothes were replaced with a light blue  
hospital gown. She was also wearing a nylon collar with a small box on it. Her feet were bare.  
  
VOICE  
(MALE, EVIL ENGLISH ACCENT, CALM)  
I see you're awake.  
  
LILY  
(SCARED)  
Who are you?  
  
VOICE  
(CALM)  
I guess you were too young to remember me. I am the head scientist of the Mad Dog Project, Dr. Gregon.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
SETTING: Puppymill (England)   
(LILY'S VIEW)  
She was walking around the cage. Her mother and other siblings are asleep clutched together. People were looking in the cages with pups. The group stops at Lily's cage.  
  
FEMALE 1  
(EXPLAINING)  
These pups are German Shepherd/Golden Retriever cross. Their father is a police dog and their mother was born at another mill. The brown and white one has regeneration abilities, the dark brown one and the golden/black male has super strength, and the female has no abilities we know of so far.  
  
A man in the group picks up Lily by the scuff of the neck. She starts yelping.  
  
MAN 1  
(BLUNT)  
I want to study her from by my research.  
  
The man takes her to a lab.  
  
SETTING: LAB  
Everything done on her is in the shadows.  
  
MAN 1  
(HAPPY)  
Brilliant. I finally found the female I was looking for my special experiment. Now it can proceed as scheduled.   
  
FEMALE 1  
(HAPPY)  
It's about time.  
  
MAN 1  
(HAPPY)  
Take her back to her litter.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
LILY  
(ANGRY)  
You bastard.  
  
DR. GREGON  
(CALM)  
Temper, temper, young lady. Now that you are back here, the special experiment can go as planned.  
  
LILY  
(ANGRY)  
Over my dead body.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
You have no choice. Pretty soon once I am finished with you, you will be a loyal soldier.  
  
SETTING: ROOM NEXT DOOR  
Dr. Gregon is watching Lily through a window. Lily is now crying on the other side.  
  
GREGON  
(BLUNT)  
Pathetic.  
  
He goes to the next window. In that cell there is another cano-sapien. He is in the centre of the  
cell, cross-legged. On his mouth is a muzzle. His eyes are closed and he is mediating. Dr.  
Gregon presses a button. The collar on the cano-sapien lightly shocks him breaking his  
concentration.  
  
GREGON  
(TAUNTING)  
Oh sorry did I bother you, Drifter.  
  
Drifter growled and smiled.  
  
DRIFTER  
(CALM)  
Just my good thoughts of me ripping your heart out.  
  
GREGON  
(TAUNT)  
I just want to tell you that your selected partner has been found and captured. She is just in the  
cell next to you.  
  
Drifter growls.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ANGRY)  
You are sick, so sick.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
You are just animals to me.  
  
The two-way mirror reverts to a normal one. Drifter just sat there. Then he heard something, it  
was crying. Drifter knew Dr. Gregon put the audio feed from the other cell next door. Then the  
second mirror in the room turned into a one-way window so he can see next door. Drifter looked  
in. Lily was in the corner of her cell crying.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ANGRY)  
Let her go.  
  
SETTING RRHQ (Lounge)  
Bud, Chase, and Tasha are depressed about Rebel, Lily, and their family. Tramp and Kara were  
assigned to watch them. Tasha was still working on the Mad Dog Project files.  
  
TASHA  
(TO HERSELF)  
What's this?  
  
She found a file called Cyber Canine project. She clicked on the file and a password block came  
up.  
  
TASHA  
(FRUSTRATED)  
I hate password protection files.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
Is there a file on Lily?  
  
Tasha bring it up. Most of the information says classified and similar to Drifter file.  
  
TASHA  
(THINKING, CONFUSED)  
That weird. Lily's file is similar to Drifter's file.   
  
Tasha clicks on other file.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
Bud, you're on the list too. Chase, you're not.  
  
CHASE  
(HAPPY)  
Being a born a stray has its perks.  
  
TASHA  
(THINKING)  
Rebel told me Drifter was a stray. Why would Mad Dog want him?  
  
Tramp and Kara are hanging on to every word.  
  
TRAMP  
(WHISPERING)  
Two of them are dogs born to that Mad Dog project.  
  
KARA  
(WHISPERING)  
So are Manic and Lakota, and that Rebel.  
  
TRAMP  
(BLUNT)  
You can now tell they are rallying up every dog in that project but for what reason.  
  
They look back at the others.  
  
CHASE  
(UNDER BREATH)  
You know they are going after Fetch.  
  
Kara and Tramp walk over.  
  
KARA  
(DEMANDING)  
What did you just say?  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
He said that they are going after the DAH.  
  
TRAMP  
(ANNOYED)  
That is not what I heard. Is there something your not telling us (Tramp and Kara glare at Chase) little brother?  
  
Chase gulped.  
  
TASHA  
(CONFUSED)  
I don't know Tramp was your brother.  
  
KARA  
(CONFUSED)  
Either did I. So who is this Fetch?  
  
TRAMP  
(BLUNT)  
Let's see what the computer says.  
  
TASHA  
(ANNOYED)  
No one is touching my computer.  
  
She slams the screen down and disconnects the phone line.  
  
SETTING: BRIEFING ROOM (A FEW DAYS LATER)  
All the Road Rovers are talking with Master.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Tramp told me those three are keeping something from us.  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
The collie mix knows more about Mad Dog Project than other researchskis  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
She only discusses with the rest of the unit. Not with us.  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
Maybe they have their reasons. I spoke to Manic and he told me Fetch is the leader of the DAH.  
  
Duke comes into the briefing room.  
  
DUKE  
(HAPPY)  
I have an idea.  
  
SETTING DOG HOUSE PUB  
Jake was getting ready to close the pub for a while. He doesn't want trouble. Tasha called him and told him too. Suddenly the door smashed open.  
  
JAKE  
(CALM)  
You have to leave. The bar is closed.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
We are here to talk to you Jake.  
  
NITRO  
(CALM)  
We want to know what you know about the Mad Dog Project.  
  
JAKE  
(BLUNT)  
What I know is from the other Mad Dog soldiers that past through here the other day.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
What is it?  
  
JAKE  
(EXPLAINING)  
It is a research project to create soldiers that can be easily replaced.  
  
NITRO  
(DISGUSTED)  
Oh dear god.  
  
JAKE  
(EXPLAINING)  
But only two had "special abilities" or something like that. I heard they have them locked up for some special experiments.  
  
SETTING: LILY'S CELL  
Dr. Gregon enters Lily's cell with two guards armed with tasers.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
You have two choices, you can come quietly.  
  
LILY  
(ANNOYED)  
Bite me.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
Or not.  
  
Dr. Gregon signals to the guards. Their tasers which on. Lily cowers into the corner as they shock her and put a muzzle and shackles on her.  
  
SETTING: LAB  
Lily was forced into the lab. As she enters, she sees another cano-sapien in the room. He is locked to a table and muzzled. Lily was thrown on the table next to him and locked down. A metal device was put around her eyes to keep them open. A red laser is put in one of her eyes. Lily tries to struggle but she was held down as someone injected her with a tranquilizer.  
  
SETTING: LILY'S CELL  
Lily woke up with a jolt. She was on the cold floor of her now darkened cell. Suddenly the  
alarms are blaring and explosions are heard from outside the room.  
  
VOICE 1  
(Voice Only, ANGRY)  
He's escaping, after him.  
  
There is a growling and screaming.  
  
VOICE 2  
(Voice Only, SCARED)  
His muzzle is off and he changed into is other form.  
  
GREGON  
(Voice Only, ANNOYED)  
Don't kill him. He's too valuable to my research.  
  
Loud banging and growling is heard.  
  
VOICE 1  
(SCARED)  
Sir, if we don't kill him, he'll kill us.  
  
VOICE 2  
(Growling like, Mad)  
Let the girl go.  
  
GREGON  
(COMMANDING)  
Tranquillize him.  
  
Then there was a gunshot and a yelp. Then there was a thud.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
Put him with the female. Get some tech in here to fix and enhance the cell.  
  
Lily closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. The door opens and Drifter is dragged into Lily's cell. When all the guards were gone, Lily got up and looked at him. A muzzle is now on his mouth. Lily recognized him from the lab. She moved closer to him.  
  
SETTING: MEDICAL BAY  
Bud and Chase are sitting around Rebel. There he came out of the trance he was in.  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
What the? Where am I? Last thing I remember is a wire net electrocuting me.  
  
BUD  
(STERN)  
You're in the Road Rover Medical Bay.  
  
REBEL  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT? We got to get out of here.  
  
CHASE  
(STERN)  
We are not going anywhere. If we leave, people from the Mad Dog will capture us like they did to Lily and the rest of your family.  
  
REBEL  
(ANGRY)  
If they do anything to them, I will kill them.  
  
Bear enters the room.  
  
BEAR  
(MOCKING)  
So, they took your girlfriend. What did I hear about you will do to them, Lone Dog.  
  
CHASE  
(SERIOUS)  
Lily is Rebel's sister not girlfriend.  
  
BEAR  
(TAKEN BACK)  
My bad.  
  
BUD  
(MOCKING)  
Trying to get him in more trouble, Bear.  
  
CHASE  
(BLUNT)  
If it weren't for him the Road Rovers and your unit would be dead by the hands of Knuckles right now.  
  
Bear glares at Rebel.  
  
BEAR  
(STUNNED)  
You're the one who saved us.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I can't betray my own kind. The enemy of my enemy is my friend kind of thing.  
  
SETTING: Lily's cell  
Drifter is now fully awake. Lily was scared at first.  
  
DRIFTER  
(WEAK)  
It's all right. I won't hurt you.  
  
LILY  
(BLUNT)  
What was that out there, then?  
  
DRIFTER  
(WEAK)  
I was trying to escape this hellhole. They have been interested in me since I  
was a pup. I escaped several times. The last time they recaptured me, I was trying to stop their equipment from reaching this place. It turned out to be a   
trap. They made it look to my partner like I was killed an explosion.  
  
LILY  
(CONFUSED)  
Are you a Road Rover?  
  
DRIFTER  
(WEAK)  
I wish. The Road Rovers thought as me as an enemy because I blew up things.  
  
LILY  
(UNDERBREATH)  
Sounds like one of my sibs. (SAD) I got to get out of here. My mistress is   
probably worried sick about me.  
  
Drifter hugs to comfort her.  
  
DRIFTER  
(COMFORT)  
It's okay. It's Okay.  
  
Lily still cries.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
What's your name?  
  
LILY  
(CRY)  
Lily.  
  
DRIFTER  
(COMFORT)  
I'm Drifter.  
  
The speaker goes on. Drifter growls.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
Don't we have a lovely couple?  
  
DRIFTER  
(ANGRY)  
Let her go, Gregon. She is scared. She has a mistress.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
She is staying here, just like you for the rest of your lives.  
  
LILY  
(ANGRY)  
Don't bet on it. My friends will rescue me.  
  
GREGON  
(MOCKING)  
They don't know where you are and they will never will.  
  
LILY  
(ANGRY)  
My brothers will because they hate people that mess with me and you wouldn't like it when they  
are angry.  
  
GREGON  
(PONDERING)  
Your brothers, Rebel, Bud, and Fetch not likely They are going to be mine too.   
They were born for Mad Dog, just like you were. As soon as they come for you,   
they will be captured and rehabilitated. So are the ones that work for the Road   
Rovers.  
  
The speaker goes off. Drifter growls again.  
  
LILY  
(CONFUSED)  
What else are they trying to do?  
  
DRIFTER  
(DEPRESSED)  
The Mad Dog wants to get rid of the use of Road Rovers.  
  
LILY  
(SHOCKED)  
Dear god.  
  
DRIFTER  
(DEPRESSED)  
I know. So Rebel is your brother . . .  
  
SETTING: RRHQ (MEDICAL BAY)  
Krista enters Rebel's room just as he is putting on his T-shirt.  
  
KRISTA  
(HAPPY)  
Hey.  
  
REBEL  
(HAPPY)  
Hey sweetheart. How's it going?  
  
KRISTA  
(BLUNT)  
Good. I see you found your super power.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
It's pretty good but the level of regeneration that XL766 has is better.  
  
KRISTA  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, because Parvo created him. Still upset about your sister and the rest of your family.  
  
REBEL  
(RAGE BUILDING)  
Upset, I'm down right pissed off. No one messes with my family and gets away   
with it.  
  
KRISTA  
(BLUNT)  
I hate to disappoint you, Rebel but Master want you and your team to stay here.   
It is too dangerous.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
First Chase and Bud, now you. Well the first chance I get I am out of here.  
  
KRISTA  
(SIGH)  
Do you have to be so reckless? Lets make a proposition, just spent a week or two   
here. If your not satisfied, I will sneak you out.  
  
REBEL  
(AGREE)  
Deal.   
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER BASE (TWO DAYS LATER)  
There is a loud banging then the alarm goes off.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Baddies have entered the base. This is not a drill.  
  
SETTING: HALLS ABOVE  
XL766 is really happy.  
  
XL766  
(TOUGH)  
Finally, I get to kill something.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
XL766, no killing.  
  
XL766 groans.  
  
Amber (Border Collie/Aussie) laughs.  
  
AMBER  
(LAUGHS)  
I guess they spoiled your fun.  
  
A German shepherd cano-sapien in army clothes came from around the corner and points his gun at XL766 and Amber.  
  
GERMAN SHEPHERD  
(TEXAS ACCENT, TOUGH)  
Freeze. Don't move or I'll shoot.  
  
XL766 moves in front of Amber.  
  
XL766  
(SARCASTIC)  
Right.  
  
XL766 runs at the German shepherd and knocks the gun out of the German shepherd hands. He throws him against the wall and holds him up by his neck.  
  
AMBER  
(BLUNT)  
Hey. No killing.  
  
XL766 grabs the German shepherd by the collar and drags him down the hallway. Amber follows him.  
  
SETTING: RR RESIDENCE  
A group of Cano-Sapiens soldiers have a group of RR cadets grouped together with their hands on their heads. Tasha was part of the group as well.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(TOUGH)  
You. The Collie mutt, you are coming with us.  
  
DOBERMAN  
(TOUGH)  
Command told us to capture their cadets for more troops.  
  
Around the corner, Kouv, Huntress, Dylan, and Aaron were watch and waiting for the right moment.  
  
CADET #1  
(FAKE SCARED)  
What are you going to do with us?  
  
DOBERMAN  
(TOUGH)  
That is what our command is to deside.  
  
CADET #2  
(FAKE SCARED)  
Who do you work for?  
  
DOBERMAN  
(TOUGH)  
From now on you speak when spoken too.  
  
Kouv, Huntress, Dylan, and Aaron attacked the army dogs. The cadets joined them and took  
their weapons.  
  
DYLAN  
(TOUGH)  
No one is going to join you.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
They are part of Mad Dog.  
  
HUNTRESS  
(BLUNT)  
Great.  
  
AARON  
(COMMANDING)  
Cadets, Operation take down.  
  
All the cadets smile. They brunch together and run toward the Cano-sapien soldiers and pinned  
them to the floor.  
  
SETTING: LILY'S CELL  
Drifter is sitting in the corner of cell. Lily is lying on the floor sleeping.  
  
DRIFTER  
(THINKING)  
Poor kid. They're doing god knows what they did to her. She has to get out.  
  
He noticed Lily was getting sicker by the day. Drifter did his best to comfort   
her.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE RRHQ  
There were ten cano-sapien soldiers in total. All the units that were currently   
in headquarters had them surrounded.  
  
DOBERMAN  
(TOUGH)  
Command told us to destroy the Road Rovers and capture the AWOL soldiers and RR   
cadets.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
We are not soldiers.  
  
HUNTER  
(DEMANDING)  
Who is this command?  
  
DOBERMAN  
(TOUGH)  
We are not allowed to tell.  
  
REBEL  
(ANGRY)  
Alright. Where is Mad Dog's base of command? You idiots messed with my family   
and no one gets away with that.  
  
Rebel throws the Doberman against the wall and turns to the groups of soldiers.  
  
REBEL  
(ANGRY)  
I repeat. Where is Mad Dog holding my family or maybe I can get XL766 to make this situation worst.  
  
XL766 cracks his knuckles and then smashes his fist into his other hand and   
smiles.  
  
XL766  
(EVIL SOUNDING)  
With pleasure.  
  
German Shepherd gets scared.  
  
GERMAN SHEPHERD  
(SCARED)  
They are in the base in the California Forest.  
  
REBEL  
(TOUGH)  
Anything else we should know like is it a trap?  
  
HUNTER  
(ANGRY)  
Settle down Rebel and put the Doberman down. Thunder!  
  
Thunder comes out of the group.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
You and your unit de-sapien the GI JOEs here and take them to the kennel.  
  
THUNDER  
(OBEY)  
Yes sir.  
  
Thunder, Vixy, Blaze, Jade, and Spots force the soldiers into the base.  
  
REBEL  
(UNDER BREATH)  
I still like my way better.  
  
XL766  
(UNDER BREATH)  
Me too.  
  
SETTING: (MAD DOG)  
Dr. Gregon is sitting with the other members of command. The leader is in the   
shadows.  
  
LEADER OF MAD DOG  
(BLUNT)  
Report Dr. Gregon.  
  
GREGON  
(CALM)  
Phase three is complete. When Phase 4 is complete, the male subject will be put   
down.  
  
LOMD  
(BLUNT)  
No. We will just dump him some where. He was a big help to our research.  
  
SETTING: Lily's Cell  
Some men come into the cell and quickly stun Drifter. They drag him out.  
  
SETTING: STREETS OF LA  
Rita (German Shepherd), Diamond (husky), and Huntress were walking down the street with shopping bag in hand. Suddenly a car speeds by and something is thrown from the car and then it sped off.  
  
The three Rovers run up to see what it was. It turned out to be a Cano-sapien (Drifter). He was out cold. His hands and feet are tied up. On his mouth is a muzzle.  
  
RITA  
(BLUNT)  
Come on. Let contact the others.  
  
HUNTRESS  
(CONFUSED)  
This episode is getting weirder and weirder.  
  
SETTING: MEDICAL BAY  
Drifter is brought over to RRHQ. The tranquilizer soon wears off. Rebel is shocked to see Drifter and so are Tramp and Chase (Drifter's little brothers). Drifter just wanted to go straight to work.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
I saw your sister, Rebel. Mad Dog scientists are doing something strange to her. They made her very sick.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
What the hell happened to you in there?  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
Well, I slept on a cold floor, drugged me a lot and was a guinea pig for experiments.  
  
KARA  
(CONFUSED)  
Why did you drug you a lot?  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
So I won't maul them. When I am angry, I am worst than the little muzzled dog.  
  
SETTING: Guest Room  
Rebel is sleeping until someone wakes him up. It was Drifter. He signals him to   
be quiet. Both of them Bud up as well. They left Chase and Tasha asleep.  
  
SETTING: Hanger bay  
Bud is hot wiring the Street Rover until he got it running.  
  
SETTING: Outside Mad Dog Base  
Drifter, Rebel, and Bud are planning their way in.  
  
DRIFTER  
(EXPLAINING)  
Rebel, Bud, neutralize the control room. I will get Lily out of that cell.   
Remember, they are expecting you to be coming. Be careful.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Okay but what about my mother and other two sibs.  
  
Drifter rolls his eyes.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
Okay. Bud neutralize the control room. Rebel the kennels are in the east wing of the building bottom level. I will get Lily.  
  
SETTING: Inside Mad Dog (KENNELS)  
Rebel quickly found his family and he freed the other dogs too. Rebel outs Jesse   
and Jem in his knapsack and puts it on Taffy before she ran off.  
  
SETTING: Control Room  
Bud took out the control room with no problem.  
  
SETTING: Lily's Cell  
Drifter is surprised that he got in so easily so easily. He picks Lily up.  
  
DRIFTER  
(TALKING INTO COMMUNICATOR)  
Man that is too easy. Bud you know why?  
  
SETTING: CONTROL ROOM  
Bud is looking at the security TVs  
  
BUD  
(TALKING INTO COMMUNICATOR, SCARED)  
Yeah, the DAH is attacking the building at the east wing.  
  
SETTING: HALL (EAST WING)  
  
REBEL  
(TALKING INTO COMMUNICATOR)  
All the Cano-sapien soldiers are evacuating.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ON COMMUNICATOR)  
We better get out of here.  
  
REBEL  
(TALKING INTO COMMUNICATOR)  
That's for sure.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ON COMMUNICATOR)  
Meet you at the Street Rover.  
  
Rebel begins to run but be is blocked by two cano-sapiens (husky & Malamute)  
  
HUSKY  
(TOUGH)  
Don't move.  
  
Rebel quickly noticed that they are DAH.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I don't work for Mad Dog.  
  
VOICE  
(COCKY)  
Well, well, well, look who we got here.  
  
A large German shepherd cano-sapien comes out of the shadows behind them.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(TOUGH)  
So we meet again. I would kill you but our leader wants you alive.  
  
The two cano-sapiens knock Rebel to the ground and paw-cuff him.  
  
MALAMUTE  
(SNEER)  
You're coming with us.  
  
SETTING: Outside Compound  
Drifter is looking at the DAH leaving the compound. Bud is getting Jesse and Jem   
out of the knapsack and into the Street Rover with Lily and Taffy. Drifter sees   
the DAH has Rebel.  
  
DRIFTER  
(UNDER BREATH)  
Great, that's just great.  
  
Suddenly there is a hovering noise above them Drifter and Bud look up to see the Cloud Rover beginning to land.  
  
DRIFTER  
(UNDER BREATH)  
Oh no.  
  
Bear, Nitro, and Colleen exit the Cloud Rover.  
  
BEAR  
(ANNOYED)  
Alright you are heading back to HQ. You are in big trouble.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
Where is Rebel?  
  
Bud and Drifter look at the compound toward the DAH.  
  
BUD  
(DEPRESSED)  
DAH attacked the building and Rebel was in the area when they broke in.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
There is someone right now that needs medical attention. She is in the Street   
Rover.  
  
Colleen climbs into the Street Rover and she sees Lily on the floor. She on the   
blankets and she is breathing shallowly.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
You're right.  
  
SETTING: Medical Bay  
Lily is sleeping on a hospital bed while Hubert and Kara are running tests.   
Drifter and Bud are watching from the window. Hunter comes up to them.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
We got good new for you, Bud. Colleen and Canis has removed the tracers from   
your mother and your sibs. Master is going to find them each a home once this   
mess blows over.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
That good.  
  
Kara exits the med room.  
  
DRIFTER  
(CONCERNED)  
So what's wrong with her.  
  
KARA  
(TRYING TO STAY STRONG)  
Lily is pregnant. That experiment that Drifter was talking about must of done   
this. Thanks to that doctor, Drifter, you're the father.  
  
Drifter faints.  
  
SETTING: ANOTHER MAD DOG BASE  
Dr. Gregon is looking at his latest creation. The Scientists are finishing up a   
project on a Elkhound. His part is part machine. His right eye is computerized. His organs are replaced with bio-mechanical ones. His bones are laced with   
titanium. At a closer it is Tundra (see Two Super Power pt1 by McCracken)  
  
GREGON  
(EVIL SOUNDING TO HIMSELF)  
That cano-sapien is my own perfect soldier. He kills anyone without a second   
thought.  
  
A guard comes running.  
  
GUARD  
(TOUGH)  
Sir! DAH is heading toward the building.  
  
Dr. Gregon smiles.  
  
GREGON  
(EVIL)  
Time for the field test.  
  
SETTING: RRHQ  
Master is sending the Outcast Strayer (Tramp, MaMa, Kara, Mush, and Snap) and   
the remainder of the Lone Dog Team (Chase, Bud, Tasha, and Drifter) on a   
mission.  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
The Field Rovers informed us of a convoy of DAH heading toward an old Air Force   
base.  
  
DRIFTER  
(TOUGH)  
That must be where Mad Dog is hiding.  
  
TRAMP  
(CONFUSED)  
Why aren't the Road Rovers or the Grizzlies doing this mission?  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
They are tracking down Rebel.  
  
KARA  
(ANNOYED)  
Then why are they with us?  
  
TASHA  
(EXPLAINING)  
We are familiar with both DAH and Mad Dog and him (looking at Drifter) just   
wants to get revenge on what Mad Dog did to Lily.  
  
TRAMP  
(BLUNT)  
You still pissed about what the scientist guy did to your girlfriend.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ANNOYED)  
You're damn right I'm pissed off and she is not my girlfriend.  
  
Thunder comes into the room.  
  
THUNDER  
(BLUNT)  
You wanted to see me, Master.  
  
Thunder eyes Drifter and growls at him. Drifter growls back.  
  
TRAMP  
(BLUNT)  
Come on, we have a mission to tend to.  
  
TASHA  
(CONFUSED, UNDER BREATH)  
What was that about?  
  
SETTING: MAD DOG BASE  
The Outcast Strayers and Lone Dog team arrive at the base in the Sonic Rover. On   
the ground there are several injured and dead cano-sapiens.  
  
TRAMP  
(DISGUSTED)  
Boy, does this look familiar.  
  
MAMA  
(DISGUSTED)  
Except it was evil Felos.  
  
MUSH  
(DISGUSTED)  
Now it is evil Canos.  
  
CHASE  
(SICK)  
I think I'm about to throw up.  
  
SNAP  
(CONCERNED)  
Who would do a thing like this?  
  
Kara looks around.  
  
KARA  
(BLUNT)  
I don't see XL766, so it must be someone else.  
  
DRIFTER  
(SCARED)  
But who?  
  
A machine sound and a growling is heard from a distance.  
  
TASHA  
(FRIGHTENED)  
I got the feeling we are about to find out.  
  
Chase looks over the hill. Then he leaps back whimpering.  
  
CHASE  
(SCARED)  
What the hell is that?  
  
Bud and Drifter take a look. They see a half cano-sapien / half machine. The right eye is glowing red. Then it looked at them. In his hand was a gun and he pointed it at them.  
  
DRIFTER  
(SCREAMING)  
Duck!  
  
The robo-sapien shots just as all the Rovers drop to the ground.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
There is a thermal vision eye on that thing. It is impossible to hide.  
  
Tramp comes to Drifter's side and takes out his binoculars. He is surprised.  
  
TRAMP  
(SURPRISED)  
It's Tundra. He's alive.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
Not anymore it is.  
  
MUSH  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean?  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
He won't even remember you guys.  
  
TRAMP  
(TOUGH)  
Don't bet on it, bro.  
  
Tramp gets up and walks toward Robo-Tundra. Tundra points the gun at Tramp.  
  
TRAMP  
(HALF SCARED)  
Tundra, it's me, Tramp. Put the gun down.  
  
Tundra's red eye glows brighter. He points the gun at Tramp's head.  
  
DRIFTER  
(YELLING)  
Watch out!  
  
Drifter runs and knocks Tramp to the ground. Just as Tundra fires at him.  
  
MUSH  
(SCARED)  
What the hell is wrong with him? He is our side.  
  
SNAP  
(FRIGHTENED)  
Oh man.  
  
MAMA  
(SCARED)  
All this time we thought the evil Felos took him as a trophy.  
  
SNAP  
(FRIGHTENED)  
The Mad Dog must of found him and turned into a Cyber-Cano-Sapien.  
  
CHASE  
(SCARED)  
We're screwed.  
  
Tundra grabs Tramp by the neck and raises him into the air.  
  
TRAMP  
(CHOKING)  
Tundra.  
  
Drifter lunges at Tundra but Tundra punches him before he hits.  
  
TRAMP  
(CHOKING)  
Get the secret weapon.  
  
Mush and Kara go to the Sonic Rover and wheel out Muzzle.  
  
KARA  
(BLUNT)  
We hate to do this to you, Tundra but it's for your own good.  
  
MUSH  
(SHOUT)  
All right, Muzzle. Muzzle 'em.  
  
Muzzle is released but he refuses to attack Tundra.  
  
BUD  
(SCARED)  
Why isn't he attacking him?  
  
Muzzle barks at Mush.  
  
MUSH  
(BLUNT)  
Muzzle says he gave the best belly rubs.  
  
CHASE  
(SCARED)  
We are so screwed.  
  
Kara thinks fast.  
  
KARA  
(KIND)  
Muzzle if you attack Tundra I make you a juicy steak.  
  
Muzzle nods and runs toward Tundra and attacks him. Tundra lets go of Tramp to defend himself. Tramp sits on the ground to catch his breath.  
  
CHASE  
(CHEERING)  
Muzzle, Muzzle he's our dog if can't do it . . . (Tundra grabs Muzzle and throws him against the wall and goes out cold)(SCARED) we're all f**ked.  
  
TRAMP  
(COMMANDING)  
Retreat.  
  
Mush picks up Muzzle and they all head for the Sonic Rover but they are blocked by Cano-sapien soldiers lead by Dr. Gregon, who is in a jeep with two guards and a driver.  
  
GREGON  
(SNEERING)  
I don't think so.  
  
Drifter growls.  
  
CHASE  
(BLUNT)  
This must be the bastard you were talking about, bro.  
  
DRIFTER  
(BLUNT)  
In more or less.  
  
BUD  
(ANGRY)  
That means you messed with my sister.  
  
MAMA  
(ANNOYED)  
Freak.  
  
MaMa brings out her claws. Chase, Bud, and Tasha bring out small cylinders (sapien bombs).  
  
TASHA  
(WHISPER)  
Guys, when we throw these, cover your eyes.  
  
MUSH  
(CONFUSED)  
Why?  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
Just do it.  
  
Bud, Tasha, and Chase throw the cylinders at the crowd of soldiers. All the Rovers cover their eyes as a bright flash engulfed the area. When they opened them again most of the cano-sapien soldiers were regular dogs. Gregon is shocked.  
  
CHASE  
(SMUG)  
That is what we call Lily's revenge.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE DAH HIDEOUT  
The Road Rovers and Strayers are outside the base, hiding in the bushes.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Good thing planted a tracer on Rebel's collar or we'll never find this place. Now all we need is a way to get inside.  
  
BLITZ  
(BRAVE)  
I'll get in.  
  
Blitz gets up but Hunter pushes him down.  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
No. Stay Blitz. Stay.  
  
EXILE  
(STERN)  
Don't be a weird boy.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
So Hunter, what's the plan?  
  
SETTING: REBEL'S CELL  
Fetch enters the cell.  
  
FETCH  
(STERN)  
Hello brother.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I was guessing when you will show up, Fetch.  
  
FETCH  
(STERN)  
I see you work for the humans now. From what I heard about you, you destroyed   
animal labs and showed no mercy to the humans that owned them. You said before   
we split that there were no labs but you were wrong, dead wrong.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I was only a pup and so were you.  
  
FETCH  
(ANNOYED)  
The Mad Dog put me in a holding family until they took me to their base to be   
trained. They did experiments on me. Not long after I was Sapiened they locked   
me up. The guards hit me, shock me with the tasers.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
So that is why you hate humans.  
  
FETCH  
(ANNOYED)  
Humans are a disease. The only good human is a dead one. The reason the project   
was formed so that humans can have an endless supply of soldiers so humans won't   
in wars.  
  
SETTING: MAD DOG BASE  
More cano-sapien soldiers come out of the base. Chase picks up his communicator.  
  
CHASE  
(SCARED, OVER COMM)  
Chase to Road Rover HQ  
  
CANIS  
(ON COMM)  
What is it, Chase?  
  
CHASE  
(SCARED)   
A former Strayer, Tundra, is alive. He is a cyber cano and kicking our ass.  
  
CANIS  
(ON COMM)  
Did you release Muzzle?  
  
CHASE  
(BLUNT)  
Yes. Tundra kicked his butt. Send another team. For the love of god send   
another team.  
  
SETTING: RRHQ  
Canis is rushing to the Rover living area. She goes into the loudspeaker room.  
  
CANIS  
(INTO MIC)  
Attention all Rovers, Strayers and Wild Kats. The Mad Dog mission went terribly wrong. We need another team to help them. Come to the Hanger bay to help.  
  
SETTING: HANGER BAY  
Only XL766 showed up.  
  
CANIS  
(WIDE EYED)  
That's all.  
  
XL766  
(SMUG)  
I guess they were too scared to come.  
  
SETTING: ENTRANCE TO LIVING AREA  
The Scout Rovers (Kasi, Angel, Paws, Rita, Trey, and Sky) and Galaxy Rovers (Krista, Jason, Scarface,Mark, Kouv, and Diamond) are banging against the closed and locked door.  
  
KOUV  
(ANNOYED)  
I will get you XL766 if it is the last thing I do.  
  
SETTING: HANGER BAY  
XL766 is gearing up for the mission.  
  
XL766  
(HAPPY)  
Finally I get to kill something.  
  
CANIS  
(CONFUSED)  
Is that all you think about?  
  
XL766  
(SMUG)  
Yes, pretty much all the time.  
  
CANIS  
(BLUNT)  
Okay.  
  
XL766 climbs aboard a Cycle Rover and speed off.  
  
SETTING: MAD DOG BASE  
Drifter is still fighting Tundra despite his wounds. Mush, MaMa, Tasha, Chase, and Snap are out cold because of Tundra. Bud, Tramp, and Kara are fighting several soldiers at once.  
  
GREGON  
(COLD)  
Face it, you won't win. These are the best of the best.  
  
DRIFTER  
(IN PAIN)  
Wounded or not I will keep fighting.  
  
Both Tramp and Kara are smashed in each other knocking them both out. Bud is knocked to ground and pinned. Bud and Drifter hear a motorcycle. XL766 comes into view. Gregon starts laughing.  
  
GREGON  
(LAUGHING)  
This is all the Road Rovers sent. A lone canine. He will be dead before he hits the ground.  
  
Bud splits blood. He starts laughing through his pain.  
  
BUD  
(IN PAIN)  
You got that the wrong way around except he will kill you ten times before you hit the ground.  
  
XL766  
(STERN)  
Drifter, let me take over.  
  
DRIFTER  
(IN PAIN)  
I'm not finished with this scum yet.  
  
A cano-sapien comes behind XL766 but XL766 punches the soldier in the face and gives him the Rock Bottom.  
  
XL766  
(SNEERING)  
Do you smell what the XL766 is cooking?  
  
XL766 snap the cano-sapien soldier neck. More soldiers go after XL766. Drifter is still fighting Tundra. His wounds are getting worst. Bud gets up and helps him. He just thinks of something. He goes into his pockets and takes out a magnet and places it on Tundra's computerized eye. Almost instantly Tundra goes offline. While this is going on, XL766 reeking havoc on the cano-sapien soldiers. (Bodies by Drowning Pool is playing in the background) Gregon watched  
in amazement.  
  
GREGON  
(TO HIMSELF)  
Such power in one cano-sapien. Festinating. I must capture him and research him but not now. Driver, take me out of here.  
  
Drifter sees him drive out of sight.  
  
DRIFTER  
(ANGRY)  
He's getting away.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
Our first priority is to get them to sickbay.  
  
Setting: DAH Headquarters  
The Road Rovers and Strayers have made a plan to get in. Colleen and Nitro are going to be the distraction while the others sneak in.  
  
BEAR  
(ANNOYED)  
When is Muzzle going to be brought in?  
  
Exile takes out his communicator.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT, OVER COMM)  
When is comrade, Muzzle coming?  
  
CANIS  
(OVER COMM)  
I hate to break it to you, Muzzle was wounded.  
  
ALL BUT CANIS  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT???!!!  
  
CANIS  
(SAD, OVER COMM)  
Tundra, he's alive, he did it.  
  
NITRO  
(CONFUSED)  
Why would Tundra go against us? It makes no sense.  
  
CANIS  
(SAD, OVER COMM)  
He is part machine now. The Mad Dog people programmed him to do it. Hubert is   
looking at him now.  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED)  
We can't do this with out the little muzzled dog.  
  
BEAR  
(ANNOYED)  
We are very screwed. I guess we have to go with the original plan. Get going you   
two.  
  
Nitro and Colleen sigh. They go out of the bushes. They walk up to the Cano-  
sapien guards. The guards jaws drop.  
  
NITRO  
(SEXY)  
Hello, big boys.  
  
GUARD 1  
(LOVE STRUCK)  
humna humna  
  
COLLEEN  
(SEXY)  
Relax. Both of us will make you happy.  
  
GUARD 2  
(LOVE STRUCK)  
Really.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
No.  
  
Colleen and Nitro punch and kick the guards and knock them out.  
  
NITRO  
(PROUD)  
That was easy.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Come on, guys.  
  
SETTING: REBEL'S CELL  
The DAH is torturing Rebel to make him tell where the Road Rover base is. One of   
of Rebel's teeth is pulled.  
  
REBEL  
(ANNOYED)  
F**K that hurt.  
  
TORCH (CHOW CHOW)  
(JAPANESE ACCENT, SERIOUS)  
Where is the Road Rover base?  
  
Rebel splits blood.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
I will never tell.  
  
TORCH  
(SNEER)  
There goes another tooth.  
  
REBEL  
(ANNOYED)  
I don't think so.  
  
Rebel grabs hold of the chair and flips it. The chair hits Torch and pins him to the ground.  
  
TORCH  
(ANNOYED)  
Get off of me.  
  
Rebel lifts the chair a little and smashes it back down on Torch.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Hand me the key.  
  
TORCH  
(ANNOYED)  
No.  
  
Rebel smashes the chair on him again.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Give me the key.  
  
TORCH  
(ANNOYED)  
Bite me.  
  
Rebel raises the chair again.  
  
TORCH  
(SCARED)  
Okay, I will give you the key.  
  
Rebel gets the key and unlocks himself. He picks up Torch and locks him to the chair.  
  
TORCH  
(ANNOYED)  
Hey!!!  
  
SETTING: SICK BAY  
Canis and Diamond are tending the wounds of the injured. Kouv and Scarface come in the sick bay.  
  
KOUV  
(ANNOYED)  
XL766, you bastard.  
  
TASHA  
(CONFUSED)  
What did he do?  
  
SCARFACE  
(ANNOYED)  
He locked up the door to the living area. Luckily, Amber came by and let us out.  
  
MAMA  
(BLUNT)  
Really.  
  
SCARFACE  
(ANNOYED)  
Really.  
  
XL766 gulped.  
  
KOUV  
(BLUNT)  
Isn't Amber, your girlfriend, XL766?  
  
XL766  
(BLUNT)  
Like Krista, is your girlfriend.  
  
KOUV  
(PROUD)  
Yep.  
  
XL766  
(SNICKERING)  
Nope. Krista is Rebel's girlfriend.  
  
Kouv's jaw dropped.  
  
  
KOUV  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?!!  
  
XL766  
(SNICKERING)  
I seen on dates at Mollies and the Dog House Pub a lot. Get a new girlfriend,   
Kouv. Sheila likes ya. Ask her out.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE DAH BASE  
Hunter and Bear are tying up the guards. Nitro is looking at her mini screen for Rebel's tracer.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
He is on the move. He is moving back and forth, I think he must be fighting.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE DAH BASE  
Rebel was indeed fighting. The whole build was alerted to his escape.  
  
CANO 1  
(YELLING)  
Get him.  
  
CANO 2  
(SHOUTING)  
Halt you human loving fifth.  
  
The Road Rovers and Strayers enter the building. They see Rebel fighting off   
the Canos. Rebel sees them.  
  
REBEL  
(YELLING)  
A little help.  
  
Hunter takes out the cano-sapien coming at him.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Let's do it.  
  
The Road Rovers and Strayers start to fight the DAH. Colleen karate kicks   
several of them. Nitro and Bear smash two into each other. Exile freezes one   
with his freeze vision. After everything is clear, the Rovers, Strayers, and   
Rebel go looking for the leader.  
  
SETTING: FETCH'S OFFICE  
When they reach the office. It was empty. On the desk there is a note.  
  
"By the time you read this, my organization will be gone and there is a bomb in   
the building."  
  
Rebel hits the chair and the bomb is there. There is six minutes on the counter   
and still going down.  
  
REBEL  
(SCARED)  
Lets get out of here.  
  
All of them run out of the building once they get to the street rover the whole   
place blows sky high.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER BRIEFING ROOM  
The Road Rovers and Strayers are getting praise from Master.  
  
MASTER  
(PROUD)  
You are all good dogs but we now have two new threats, the Mad Dog and the DAH. The Lone Dog team agreed to join us to help us defeat the new threat.  
  
BLITZ  
(SHOCKED)  
What?!! They are joining us but they are the enemy.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
No they aren't anymore. They are still working from their base of operations. The build team is beginning construction on an entrance from their base to Headquarters.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONFUSED)  
Where are they now?  
  
THE END  
  
Road Rovers (C) WB  
Dylan (C) Dylan  
Bear (C) Steven Today  
Huntress, Duke, Canis (C)Greywolf Lupus  
Nitro (C) Amanda M. Stephenson  
Bobcat Strayers, L33t Team (C) McCracken  
Lone Dog Team, Scout Rovers, Galaxy Rovers, Outcast Strayers, Space Rover -- Cerberus, Manic,  
DAH, MAD DOG, Jake (the collie), Jesse, Jem, Taffy. (C) Kristen Coughlan 


End file.
